


We Are One

by duckfuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Lion King, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Art, Kings & Queens, Lion King (1994) References, Lion!Harry, Lion!Louis, Lions, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, and others of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!! REWRITING THIS FIC BECAUSE IT'S A MESS !!</p><p>His old pack was awful and horrible. He didn't want to feel the pain everyday, so he decided to run away. He wanted to be free. He wanted to find a new home, and will he succeed in finding one? Will a handsome, curly-maned lion help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Decided to rewrite this fic (rewriting started 22.09.2015) because it's a mess and the tags were confusing. For me. The first chapter will stay the same as I started with, but I will be rewriting chapter 2. I felt like continuing this fic, been having weird dreams about this too haha.
> 
> Title is from the song "We Are One" from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Inspired by Mica's (Pass-The-Pencil) art :))

**Louis' POV**

  
I was running away from them. It was horrible. Horrible what they did to her. Those bloody bastards killed my mum. I can't remember what happened to my two sisters Lottie and Felicite. My memory was blurry, my head hurting from crying, eyes puffy and red probably. I couldn't fight back, I was weak. Seeing my mum die right in front of my own eyes hit me so hard. And I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to run away. I promised mum before she died that I'd find my sisters. But right now I couldn't. And maybe you'd ask, where is my dad? I hate him. I never want to see him ever again. He was the one who sent those guys to kill my mum. And they tried to kill me too, but I ran away. I didn't even know where I was going, I just needed to get away. As far as possible. Away from that bloody horrible pride.  
" _Oh Louis~!_ " I heard his voice. It was Rudy's voice. I didn't look back, I just ran.

"C'mon, Louis, let's play!" he shouted. Ugh, I hated his voice. He was a terrible lion and he's such a cocky one.

"GOTCHA!" one of his friends shouted as he jumped on me and another one too. I fell on the ground with them on me. Devin, his friend, was biting my shoulder and his other friend Austin was biting my back. I winced and roared in pain. My roar wasn't really that loud, it was more feminine. But Devin and Austin left me some bad wounds for sure. I could already feel some of my blood pouring from my wounds.

"Get off me! Let me go!" I shouted but it didn't work. Rudy appeared in front of me and just laughed.

"Why? Why would we let our little Louis go?" Rudy laughed and smirked. "We just want to have a little fun."

"Yeah, let's play! Hahahaa!" Devin laughed and Austin just smirked. By playing they meant torturing me to death. Was this really the end of me? No! I can't die like this! I promised mum that I'd find the girls, so I can't give up yet. I gathered all the strenght that was left in me and managed to push Devin and Austin back and I scrambled away. I ran as fast as I could. And I did it, I managed to lose them. Before I lost them I heard their yelling and that they'd kill me for sure, but fuck them. So I ran, ran and ran. Didn't know where. But I arrived to a quiet lake. My breathing was getting hard and my legs were getting weaker. My whole body was weak. My eyesight was already blurry and I was in so much pain. And then everything went black...

***

Everything was black. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, but I did hear some voices. Someone talking. And my eyes starting to flutter open, but slowly.

"Hey! I think he is waking up!" a female voice said.

"You're right, his eyes are almost open." a male voice said.

"Little one, can you hear me? Us? Can you open your eyes? Maybe move your limbs?" another male voice said, but this voice was like, a voice of a king or something. Then I managed to open my eyes fully and I groaned because it was so bright here.

"Take it easy, don't want your wounds to open, right?" a male mandrill spoke. I couldn't speak. I don't know if I can.

"Sweetie you should rest right now. We're gonna ask you some questions soon, you okay with that?" a female lion asked. She had a little brownish fur. I just nodded slowly.

"W-Where am I..?" I mumbled quietly.

"Don't worry, you're in a safe place." the mandrill said.

"Huh? I-I'm safe..?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Yes. Welcome to the Pridelands." another female lion said. Did she just say the Pridelands? I've been dreaming to be here. I've been dreaming to get away from that old pride with my mum and sisters, but now I have nobody..I don't know where my sisters are but I'm gonna find them. I was just shocked that I'm here, so I didn't say anything.

"First of all, what is your name?" the biggest lion asked. I think he was the king here, because he looked like he is the strongest here and biggest.

"L-Louis.." I answered and glanced slowly at the king.

"Welcome, Louis. My name is Des and I am the king here. Where are you from? You look like an outsider." the king asked. He was right. I do look like an outsider. I am an outsider. I have dark-ish or grey-ish brown fur and an angular nose, which is thin and curved downward on either end. My mane is dark-brown and I have blue eyes. Usually - and most - outsiders have red eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm an outsider.. and I'm f-from the Outlands..my old pride was evil, well they were already evil, and killed my mum.. I have two sisters, but I don't know where they are.. I was weak, I couldn't fight back..I just had to run. Before my mum died, I promised her that I'll find my sisters.." I felt tears prickle my eyes as I spoke. They all had sad faces now, except one with dark mane.

"That's horrible, sweetie..I hope your sisters are safe. My name is Anne and I am the Queen and Des' mate." the lioness next to Des said.

"I'm Niall and let's be best friends!" a cute and hyper-active looking lion said. He had light-brown fur and blonde mane he also had blue eyes, just like me.

"I'm Liam, Niall's mate." the brown lion with brown mane next to Niall said.

"I'm Ed, nice to meet you Louis." the lion with light-orange fur and orange mane said. _(A/N: I forgot to mention that this is a fanfiction, I can have lions with blonde or orange mane and stuff. idk I'm bad at describing and my english isn't the very best.)_

"My name is Paul and sometimes I have to look after these youngsters. They like to cause trouble." the mandrill laughed as he introduced himself.

"And I'm Nick." another brown lion with darker mane said. He looked at me suspiciously. Okay, I don't like Nick at all.

"M' Harry." the last lion said. This one's a handsome one.. That messy and curly dark-brown mane, golden fur and beautiful green eyes.

"He's the prince! He saved you from being eaten by crocodiles, while you were unconscious." Niall cheered. A handsome prince Harry is.

"Uh..n-nice to meet you all..but why are you being so nice to me? I'm an outsider, I really shouldn't be here.." I said, looking at the ground.

"Nonsense. I see something special in you; I know that you're not evil. As you said, you left your old pride?" Des asked and I looked up at him, nodding. "Do you want to join my pride?" I was shocked when he asked that. I'm sure there isn't anything special in me. I'm just an outsider, like I said. But I didn't have anywhere to go..so, maybe I should join this pride.  
When I was about to answer, Nick spoke.

"Are you sure you want an outsider to be in our pride? He's an outsider! How can you even trust him?!"

"Nick, shut up!" Harry roared at Nick, who winced at his roar and backed away a bit. Harry growled at Nick before he turned to face me and smiled at me. I glanced at him before looking at the king.

"What do you say, Louis?" Des asked again.

"Please, Louis? I want a new play-mate! Liam too!" Niall begged and Liam sighed.

"I don't really have anywhere to go, so, I-I'll join your pride.. i-if you are fine with it.." I said and everybody cheered, including Harry, except Nick who left the place.

"Welcome to the pride, Louis. But you should rest right now, Paul will come back later to check on your wounds." Anne said with a warm smile and they all left. Harry stayed though. I gulped and looked at the ground, playing with small rocks with my paws.

"I'm sorry about Nick. He's always like that to outsiders, but don't worry about him."

"It's okay.." I spoke in a quiet voice.

"So, um, are you okay? Do your wounds hurt? Paul did put some stuff onto them that would heal them faster." Harry asked.

"No, they don't hurt anymore."

"Oh, that's good. So, can you move? Like, stand up and move?"

"I guess I could try.." I said and tried to stand up. I winced once, making Harry move quickly close to me and helping me up.

"T-Thanks.." I blushed and he grinned. I walked around the cave a little, just to make sure that I can move perfectly. Though, I can't run yet. Otherwise my wounds will open.

"Want me to show around?" Harry asked.

"Um, sure." I smiled weakly.

"Follow me then!" He grinned and walked out of the cave, me following him.

***

Harry showed me a lot of places here at the Priderock and I met other lions and lionesses in the pride. I got along with everyone just fine, except Nick. I don't like him and the feeling is mutual. When it got pretty late, we went into the cave and everyone went to sleep. I found a place in the cave that was far from everyone else and I laid down, yawning quietly and rested my head on my front paws. I didn't want to bother everyone, so I took this place. Harry noticed this and walked over to me and laid down next to me.

"Night, Lou." Harry smiled. I smiled a little at the nickname, it's sweet.

"Good night, Harry.." I said quietly and fell asleep. Tomorrow will be a new day and I will be going hunting with Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Ed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes hunting along with Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Ed. Things happen. Louis gets in trouble and Harry saves him.

 

_"When someone loves you, the way they talk about you is different. You feel safe and comfortable."_

_\- Jess C. Scott, The Intern_

 

 

**Louis' POV**

My eyes fluttered slowly open as I woke up. I got up, stretched my limbs little bit and looked around. No one here. Everybody were gone. Where could have they gone? I started to walk out of the cave to find the others. I still can't believe I'm here at the Priderock. It's kinda weird. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and it was pretty warm too. But we lions are used to the heat here. It wasn't so hot in the Outlands, just a bit warm, that's all.

"Louis?" someone said. I turned around and saw Harry and Liam.

"Um..h-hi.." I stuttered out and smiled a little.

"Hey. You ready for hunting?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said.

"Okay, let's go then. Zayn, Niall and Ed are waiting for us." Liam said and walked off, me and Harry following him. Harry walked next to me, smiling. Why was he smiling? I shrugged it off and just walked.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Harry asked.

"Uh, yeah.. it was good.." I said, blushing a little.

"That's good then." he hummed. Soon we met Zayn, Niall and Ed and we were all ready to go and hunt. We were going to hunt some zebras at the lake. I haven't been eating for a long time, I wonder how am I still alive. I'm kinda short and small, not to mention thin too. That doesn't mean I can't fight.  
So we ran off to the lake. The lake wasn't very close to the Priderock, but it didn't really matter, just as long as we get to hunt some zebras.

~~~~~~~~

"Okay, so there are only a few zebras at the lake, which is weird. Usually there are lots of them. But anyway, Liam and Niall get closer to the zebras, Zayn and Louis will start to attack them and I'll join them." Harry said when we arrived to the lake. We all nodded and I glanced at the zebras. Harry was right, there were only a few of them, maybe five or seven zebras. I wasn't so sure if I remember how to hunt anymore. Like I said, it's been such a long time since I ate and hunted. I need to do my best, I can't fail this, I can't disappoint them because of this. I don't want to leave their pride..I-I just don't want to be alone.. but maybe it doesn't matter if I have to leave the pride, I still feel like I don't belong here. I'm an outsider.

"Louis? You okay?" Niall asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out.." Zayn said.

"Uh.. s-sorry.. it's nothing. Let's go, yeah?" I said and faked a smile. They all nodded and we moved closer to the zebras. Once the zebras noticed Liam and Niall, they started to run off, the two lovers chasing them. Zayn and I ran to help them and we both jumped on a big zebra and the zebra fell on the ground. Liam and Niall jumped on another one and Harry on the third one. Zayn and I quickly killed the zebra, the same did Liam, Niall and Harry. We stood up and went to chase the other ones. I didn't even notice when I suddenly separated from Zayn and the others. I just chased a young zebra far away from the lake and others. Then I jumped at the zebra and made it fall on the ground. I started to bite it's neck, sinking my sharp claws on it's body and ending it's life quickly. I felt really proud of myself. My then again, I felt sad and confused. I didn't know where the others were.

"Shit..this is really great. I lost everyone." I sighed. I bit the young zebra's back leg and started to drag it back to the lake.

" _Well, well, well.. if it isn't the little Louis._ " no no no this cannot be happening. It can't be Rudy! Please, no!

"Please no.." I said when I dropped the zebra's leg and looked up. Rudy and his gang was walking towards me. There were four lions and Rudy himself. Three males and one female lion. It was Devin, Austin, Jamie and May. I hate them so much and I don't want to see them at all.

"Louis! You've hunted us a zebra! So thoughtful of you." Rudy smirked. I gulped and shivered from fear.

"L-Leave me alone.." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rudy asked, still smirking.

"I said leave me alone!" I shouted, but regretted it. Before I could run, Rudy lunged at me and made me fall on the ground. Jamie and May got hold of my back legs while Rudy was pressing his paw against my throat. I gasping for air. I felt tears prickle my eyes again. I really hate crying, but this is all too painful.

"Don't you fucking dare talk back to me, you fucking shithead.

"L-Let m-me g-g-go.." I stuttered out. Rudy removed his paw from my throat, but didn't move anywhere.

"No can do. I won't let you escape. You're such an idiot thinking that we'd let you go." Rudy spat and bit my throat.

"No! G-Get off me!" I shouted, trying to shove him off. I don't want to die like this!

"Shut up and stop struggling!" I heard May yell at me, but I didn't stop struggling. I was crying. Then I heard a loud roar coming from somewhere. Rudy stopped biting me and looked up. Thank god. But who roared?

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" I heard someone roar. Was it..Harry?

"Louis!" I heard Niall's voice. I turned my head a bit and saw Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn running towards us. A wave of relief washed over me. They came to rescue me. And Harry too. Rudy growled and stood up. When Harry got closer he jumped at Rudy and tackled him down with a powerful roar. DavI scratched Jamie and May in the face with my free paws and got away from them. Zayn attacked Devin, Liam attacked Austin and Niall helped him. Jamie and May went to attack Harry, who was fighting with Rudy. I stood up and gasped for air. There was blood on the ground. Was I bleeding again? I touched my throat with my paw and saw blood on my paw.

"Harry!" I shouted when I saw him on the ground, Rudy, Jamie and Austin on him. I tackled Rudy down and bit his neck. I was kinda feeling weak but I had to fight. I can't be a weakling.

"You fucking shit, you wanna fight? Alright then!" Rudy growled and shoved me off, hard. His strong paw hit my cheek and I fell on the ground. He got on me again and pressed his paw against my wounded throat. It was kinda true, he was more strong than I was, because I'm a young adult and he is an adult. Plus he is bigger than me. I winced and roared in pain when he pressed harder. I started to gasp for air. I saw Harry shoving Jamie and May off him and he attacked Rudy. He sinked his claws into Rudy's shoulders and bit Rudy's throat so hard that there was blood coming out. Harry's eyes were filled with anger and rage. He had some bad wounds too.

"H-Harry.." I murmured and tried to stood up, but ended up falling down. I coughed out some blood. I felt dizzy again. I started to pant hard and my vision was getting a bit blurry.

"Louis!" I heard Liam yell and I turned around, seeing him, Niall and Zayn running to me. I turned around again and saw Harry fighting bloodily with Rudy. It was the last thing I saw before I blacked out, once again.

~~~~~~~~

_"You're disgusting." my father said to me. He smacked my cheek with his big, strong paw and I yelped in pain, falling on the ground._

_"D-Dad.." I sobbed out._

_"I'm not your father. You're not my son! You're a disgusting little shit!" my father roared and left._

I woke up with a gasp. I had a nightmare. But where was I? I looked around. I saw that I was on someone's back, being carried. I saw Liam, Niall and Zayn walking beside...Harry? Harry's is carrying me? My face is right next to Harry's. I blushed madly.

"Louis! You're awake!" Niall looked happy and stopped walking. Well, dragging, because he had a zebra's leg in his mouth.

"Is your throat hurting?" Liam asked. He was dragging a zebra aswell.

"Oh, you woke up. You in pain?" Harry asked.

"I-I'm okay..my throat is still hurting and bleeding maybe, but I-I'm o-okay.." I said quietly.

"When our hunting ended, we didn't see you anywhere. Then Harry picked up your scent and we followed him. We soon found you and some outsider lions on you. Harry here got really mad and attacked the lion who was biting your throat. When those lions left - wounded - you already were out. Luckily the bleeding stopped and Harry put you on his back, carrying you, like now." Zayn said. He was carrying the smaller and younger zebra that I killed.

"O-Oh..t-thank you for s-saving me.." I felt tears prickle my eyes again and I was crying.

"H-Hey, Louis, why are you crying?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I-I put y-you a-a-all in danger! Y-You all got h-hurt! E-Especially y-you, Harry..!" I stuttered out, sobbing.

"I'm okay Louis, my wounds aren't that bad, your wound is pretty bad. And if anyone of us is in danger, we help each other out." Harry said with a warm smile.

"Yeah and Harry was so worried about you. The very moment he noticed you were gone, he was so lost and worried, until he got your scent." Niall said.

"Shut up, Niall. But yeah, it's true that I got worried.." Harry mumbled.

"I-I'm s-sorry.." I said in a quiet voice, still crying.

"Hey now, stop crying, okay? It's gonna be alright, we're here for you." Zayn said and we continued to walk to the Priderock, Harry carrying me. I felt too weak to walk. I really felt useless. After all, I'm an outsider. I don't belong here. Even though what Des said that I'm 'special', I'm not.

~~~~~~~~

We soon arrived to the Priderock. Liam, Niall and Zayn went to put the zebras away and Harry carried me into the cave where we all sleep. He laid me on the ground slowly and told me he was going to get Paul to take a look at my wound, which was hurting still, even though it wasn't bleeding anymore. Well not that much.

Soon enough, Harry, Paul, Des, Anne and everyone else arrived and Paul started healing my throat. He put some special but weird powder on my wound, saying it would heal quickly. He told me to rest a lot so my throat could heal faster. Then he went to heal Harry's wounds too.

"We need to be careful from now on. What were the names of those lions that attacked you, Louis?" Des asked.

"T-The gang's leader is Rudy. His gang members are Daven, Austing, Jamie and May. They're outsiders and they used to pick on me a lot when I was a cub. They hurt me a lot." I sighed sadly.

"Well, they won't now. Whenever you go somewhere that's far away from the Priderock, someone will come with you." Des said and everyone nodded.

"You d-don't have to.." I said.

"But we want to keep you safe, dear." Anne said.

"I don't want to cause trouble to you. Even Harry got hurt because of me! I'm dangerous! I can't be here!" I shouted, crying. I stood up and ran off. But then Harry tackled me down.

"Sorry, Lou, but please stop thinking like that. We want you to be safe. You think you're an outsider, but you're not. We may look different, but we're all the same. Please, never think that you're an outsider, just think that you're a normal lion. Do it for us, for me." He whispered 'for me' part. I sniffled and nodded, smiling a little.

"O-Okay..I-I'll try..." I said and he got off. He helped me to stood up and I turned around and faced Anne.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you like that.." I said and Anne laughed.

"It's okay dear. Now go and rest. And Harry, never jump on someone who is hurt! Except if it's an enemy." Anne scolded her son, who muttered a small 'sorry'. Everyone else left, except Harry. I laid down on the ground and sighed.

"I'm sorry for putting you in trouble, Harry.." I said and looked at Harry, who smiled at me, making me blush.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about me, as long as you're fine and okay." Harry grinned, his dimples showing. I smiled at him. He's such a protective prince.

"Thank you.." I whispered. He chuckled and walked next to me and plopped down and pressed his body against me, making me blush slightly.

"W-What are you doing..?"

"What does it look like? Warming you." he said and smirked.

"W-Why are you warming me? It's hot outside, plus I'm an outsider, you never know if I might be carrying some itchy bugs in my fur or something else." I said in confusion. Harry sighed.

"I don't care if you're an outsider. You're a lion. We all are. There is something special in you, like my dad said." Harry said and smiled.

"How can you trust me? Pridelanders shouldn't trust outsiders. Why, Harry?" I felt scared for some reason.

"Like I said, you're special. Just gotta figure it out."

 

Special, huh? What is that special thing in me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just rewrote the ending part a bit. Little Mix is out of this story, sorry once again! Also, wondering how they look in their lion forms? Just imagine them as the movie's lions, if you understand what I mean :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long wait. So as an apology for you all I tried to write a long chapter.

The nightmares were haunting me once again. This time, they were bad. Harry was attacking me, trying to kill me and Des and his pride was watching us and laughing at my weakness. Harry was laughing at me too and before he tore my throat I woke up, screaming. I was panting and my breathing was hard. It was like I was having a panic attack.

"Louis! Calm down!" I heard Harry's voice say. I snapped out of my inner thoughts and looked at him. He was standing next to me with a worried look.

"I-I.. H-Harry I.." I stuttered as no words came out. Harry sighed and sat down and put his paw on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"Just breathe. Deep breathes, love.. you can do it.." I tried to do as he said and it kinda helped. Just a little bit. "That's right, Louis. Keep going."

After a few moments I finally calmed down. I took deep breathes before I finally could breathe normally and let out a reliefed sigh. I looked at the ground for a while before turning my look towards Harry, who was smiling and I wished I could smile, but I couldn't somehow..

"I was walking back to the cave and I heard you scream. I quickly ran here to see what happened and saw you having a panic attack and I tried my best to calm you down. What happened?" Harry told me and I tensed up a bit.

"I-It was nothing.. just a nightmare.." I mumbled.

"What was it about?" he asked curiously. At first I hesitated telling him about my nightmare. But then again, I kinda trust him.

"Um.. y-you were trying to k-kill me. Des and the pride was l-laughing and watching us and you laughed at me too. I woke up before you tore my th-throat open.." I said quietly and looked anywhere but in Harry's eyes.

"Louis.. I'm sorry you had that 'dream'. But hey, it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real, okay?" Harry soothed and I nodded, not saying a word.

"Thank you, Harry.." I whispered and Harry laughed.

"Of course, Lou. Now that you're okay, we should go. I think Dad has to share some news." we got up and walked out of the cave and towards the meeting place. I felt really safe around Harry, it was like he was radiating safeness to me. It felt nice, very nice.

***

When we arrived, everyone was already there and Des was starting the meeting. Harry sat down next to Niall and I sat next to Harry, of course keeping a tiny distance from him and luckily he didn't notice. I glanced at Harry for a moment before looking at Des, listening to what he had to say.

"Thank you for coming. You've all probably heard what happened yesterday. Louis was attacked by his ex-pride's lions. And they were in our territory, in our lands. They are not welcomed here! We must keep our eyes open when we hunt. We need to be all on ears. Do not turn your backs at them, they are merciless and will try to kill you." Des told us. "And Louis, if you want to go away from the Priderock, someone must always come with you. I do not want you to die or be on your own, even though the Prideland is a safe place. But you never know when a danger comes suddenly." he said in a serious voice and looked at me. I quickly looked down at the ground, feeling a bit ashamed. They probably think that I'm a weakling and I can't do anything right.

"I.. I can take care of myself.." I whispered so quietly that no one heard.

"Louis? Did you say something?" Des asked me, not in a angry voice, just like he heard me say something.

"N-No.. nothing.." I shook my head. Des nodded and continued his speech. I just dozed off, not even listening to anyone. I began to think about stuff.

***

"Louis..? Louis!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around, everyone had left already except Harry.

"What?"

"I asked you do you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked and smiled, as if hoping I would agree.

"N-No thanks.. I kinda want to be alone for a while.. if you don't mind. W-We can hang out later?" I mumbled and shrugged. I really wanted to be alone, just to think and calm my nerves.

"Oh, okay. That's fine, Lou. See you later!" Harry grinned and he kinda seemed.. hurt? I brushed it off and when he left, I left too.

 

I was walking on a path that led me away from the Priderock and it led me to a small lake. It seemed pretty calm. There weren't any other animals, so it was all lonely. Also there was a nice big tree and under there was a chilly place. It was a nice one since the weather here was really hot. I looked around, just in case if there were any danger, but I saw none.

I walked slowly towards the water and touched it with my paw. It felt nice and cold. Soon I dipped my entire body in the cold water and purred at the amazing feeling. It was so relaxing. I swam around for minutes and even dived once. After that I just floated in the water. But suddenly something grabbed me and pulled me under the water. I tried to look who it was but I didn't see anyone. I tried to swim up to catch my breathe but someone gripped me harder and pulled me down and down, trying to drown me. I struggled to get free and managed to hit the asshole with my paw. I got free and quickly swam to the surface. Once I was there I gasped for air and panted, looking around to see if the drowner(?) was still here. I heard something come to the surface from my back and I turned around, only to see Nick there, glaring deadly at me.

"You fucking outsider bitch, stay still so I can fucking kill you!" he roared and attacked me as I tried to swim away. He caught me with his jaws and gripped my neck with them, pushing them down hard and fuck it hurt.

"No! Get away from m-me!" I whimpered and struggled, trying to get out of his grip. 

"I said stay still!" He growled and wrapped his front legs around me, his sharp claws digging into my flesh.

"Get the fuck off me!" I roared and I gained this sudden power enough to get out of his grip but his claws left nasty and bloody wounds. I jumped away from him and looked at him with rage. My blood was boiling and I growled angrily. My own claws were out and I stepped closer to Nick, who looked shocked at my sudden outburst. I roared loudly before jumping at him, tackling him on the ground and pushing my front paws against his shoulders and pushed him hard. My claws were digging into him and he roared in pain. Ha! As if he was in pain. What bullshit.

"I will rip your fucking throat out, Nick!" I spat and he laughed.

"Ahaha! What happened to the timid and shy little outsider, huh?" he mocked and laughed. I growled louder, showing my teeth and pressed my paw against his throat hard. "Soon enough you'll be exiled!" he whispered, smirking like something was going to happen.

 

"HEY GET OFF HIM!" someone shouted and I looked who it was. Four male lions were running towards us, looking angry. One had blonde mane and light brown fur, second had brown mane and brown fur, third had reddish mane and light-brown fur too and fourth had curly blonde mane and light fur. The one with red mane ran toward me and shoved me off of Nick and I landed into the water again.

"What was that for?!" I growled as I stood up and they just glared at me. The curly maned one helped Nick up who walked behind them and smirked at me.

"Why the hell are you here, outsider?! You don't belong here!" the brown lion said and growled, baring his teeth.

"What? I'm in Des' pride! I was just swimming here and Nick attacked me!" I defended myself.

"Ha, yeah right. Like we'd believe an outsider like you. Go away to your wasted lands!" the red maned one laughed.

"This is bullsht!" I yelled.

"You're bullshit. Now get the fuck away from here before I'll kill you." the curly mane said. I huffed, giving up and left the lake. Ugh! This was so annoying! Why did Nick attack me? And what came into me? I became really wild and almost killed Nick. Well, of course I hate him but what happened to  _me_?

 

I was at some big hill, and it was dark. The night came. Beautiful stars were shining in the night sky and the stunning moon was glowing. I probably walked for hours. At least I'm far away from the Priderock. I didn't want to go back there. Probably those guys wouldn't let me go near the Priderock. I sighed and walked on the hill and just flopped down on the cool, soft and fresh-smelling grass. I rolled onto my side and stared at the beautiful night sky. I thought of my sisters. How were they doing? W-were they even alive? I didn't notice that a tear rolled down my furry cheek. I sighed and wiped it away with my paw.

"Hey, why so down?" someone asked. I rose my head and saw a red-beaked hornbill standing on a small rock.

"It's n-nothing.." I mumbled and let my head fall down on the soft grass.

"I know something is bothering you. C'mon, tell me. I can cheer you up!" the bird said and I sighed. "My name is Bina." the bird giggled.

"I'm Louis." I said and began to tell her my story, about my old pride and what happened and what happened with Nick.

 

"Hey that's nasty. I wanna peck him in the eyes so hard that he'll go blind!" Bina said furiously and I smiled. "You have a beautiful smile, even though you're an outsider. I mean, you're not an outsider, you're a lion. Pridelanders, outsders, all the same! I know what has happened between them, but still you are all one." Bina smiled and I blushed at her comment about my smile. No one ever has said that I have a beautiful smile.

"Thank you for listening, Bina." I thanked her and stood up to sit. She flew onto my head and buried herself into my mane.

"Say, Louis.. can we be friends? I don't have friends.." Bina asked and I laughed and nodded. "Sure, Bina. I don't have friends here too, well, except Harry because he is the one who talks to me the most.." Bina kept quiet, cuddling into my mane and mumbled a quiet 'thank you'. I glanced up to see the beautiful stars again.

"Louis?" a familiar voice called me. I turned around and saw Harry standing there, looking confused and there was sadness mixed in.

"Harry..what are you doing here?" I asked, stood up on all fours and stared at him. He walked a bit closer but stopped. He saw me backing away a little.

"I- you were gone for the whole day, Louis. I was really worried, you know? Dad was too. Everyone was. So Nick went to look for you, I wanted too but he said he could handle it. I waited and waited for him to come back with you but he showed up with Luke, Michael, Ashton and Calum and his shoulders were bleeding." he took a deep breath and let it out before continued, "He told me that you were swimming in a lake and he went to talk with you but you pounced on him and tried to kill him. Then the guys showed up and Nick told me you ran away." I couldn't believe what I just heard. That lying son of a bitch!

"I can't believe he said that!" I shouted angrily and Bina popped out, looking at me and then at Harry. I could hear her mumble a small and quiet 'what's going on?' but I ignored it, because I was too furious about what Nick had 'said'.

"Louis whats wr--"

"Him! Harry, he lied to you! I was swimming in the lake, just to get my thoughts away and be relaxed, but he pulled me underwater and tried to fucking drown me! He then tried to kill me but something got into me and I got this.. this sudden power and tackled him down, and almost killed him if those guys didn't come." I said, feeling hurt that Harry actually believed Nick's lie.

"Nick is my best friend, since cubhood (childhood haha). He wouldn't lie to me..!" Harry said, clearly very confused.

"Oh sure, don't believe the outsider, outsiders lie a lot and are evil." I mocked in annoyance.

"No, Louis, you're not an outsider, it's just.. I-I don't know who to believe at the moment." Harry sighed and shook his head, his beautiful curly mane moving along.

"Bina told me that we all lions are one. I'm sorry Bina but I just don't think it's like that.." I said and Bina tapped my cheek with her wing. "You'll understand it someday, love." she told me and smiled.

"Bina, who is she?" Harry asked and I motioned for the bird in my mane. "Hey! I'm Bina, Louis' friend. BEST friend!" she said proudly. Best friend, huh? I like that.

"Oh, I'm Harry, from the Priderock."

"I know, Louis told me."

"He told you?"

"I told her about what happened with my life and at the lake.. but you wouldn't believe it so I won't bother." I grumbled. I heard him sigh again and when I looked at him, he seemed really sad.

"Of course I believe you, Louis! It's just.. ah, let's just forget about this for a while, okay? Please, let's go back to the Priderock.. everyone misses you..me too.." I heard him whisper the last part.

"Fine, let's go, Harry" I mumbled and walked past him, heading back to the Priderock. He followed me, grinning like a fool. I had no choice but to giggle at that, he's cute.

 

***

We arrived back to the Priderock safely. Everyone seemed happy to see me again and I couldn't help but to smile. Harry's mother greeted me warmly and Des didn't seem to be angry. He had a warm smile when he saw me and I smiled shyly. Niall tackled me to the ground as he saw me and hugged me tightly, the others laughed at Niall. I giggled and I felt realy happy. The four lions came to me and apologised for not believing me, I didn't blame them, I knew they wouldn't trust an outsider. Who would even? Then they wanted to be friends with me and I gladly accepted their offer and we all shared some laughs, jokes, talks, etc. I didn't see Nick anywhere and I was glad. I didn't want to see his lying, ugly face.

 

Later I was almost falling asleep, but I heard someone come into the cave where I was sleeping. Everyone slept together in a big cave but I wanted to sleep alone for a while. I looked around who it was and I only saw Harry at the cave's entrance, smiling.

"Hi, mind if I come here?"

"No, not at all.." I whispered and laid my head on my paws, closing my eyes. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping like, with the others?" I asked and he just grinned.

"I know, but I just wanted to be here with you."

"I don't need protection, Harry. I'm not a cub." I hissed a little bit angrily but sighed.

"Woah, don't get mad now, I didn't do this for protection - I mean I do want to protect you but not now.." he said and laid down next to me. I groaned but then I thought, I didn't mind him being here.

"Whatever, Harry. Just, let me sleep, please?"

"Yeah, sure." he laughed and I closed my eyes, smiling. "Thanks, love." I whispered. I heard him come closer to me and basically cuddled me. He was pretty warm. And I liked it. I liked his warmth.

 


End file.
